Widmore's team
, first shown prominently | Leader=Charles Widmore | Purpose=Killing the Man in Black | Connection=Working for Charles Widmore }} Widmore's team is a group of soldiers and scientists assembled under the command of Charles Widmore. They arrived on the Island in a submarine, evidently to kill the Man in Black, after Jacob allegedly visited Widmore in 2005. This group is antagonistic to remaining Oceanic Flight 815 survivors and the Man in Black's recruits. Mission According to Charles Widmore, the team arrived on the Island following Jacob's request that Widmore return to the Island to kill the Man in Black. Widmore explained that he made a mistake leaving and needed to come back to prevent the Man in Black from escaping. Activities on the Island Capturing Sawyer When Sawyer arrived at the island to do some recon he found no survivors on the beach. He noticed drag marks on the beach. He followed them into the jungle to discover the 316 survivors had been killed and their bodies piled up. He saw someone and ran after them. He tackled them to discover it was a woman who identified herself as Zoe. While getting ready to bring her back to the main island he got suspicious because of the questions she was asking. He aimed his gun at her to tell her he didn't believe her. She whistled and armed men stepped out of the jungle and captured him. Erecting sonar fence }} As Sawyer was captured, he noticed Widmore's team erecting pylons around the dock, similar to the sonar fence on the main Island. Later, the Man in Black arrived and spoke to Widmore through the fence. He declared war on Widmore and left. "The Package" Onboard Widmore's sub was a locked room that drew Sawyer's interest. The Man in Black sent Sayid to investigate the room, whose contents Widmore called "the package." Sayid spied Zoe and Seamus taking a man from the sub and throwing him onto the pier, at which point Sayid recognized the man as Desmond. Conducting the test They brought a research rabbit named Angstrom to conduct a test using Hydra Island's generator. Once the generator was ready, they locked Desmond inside and blasted him with electromagnetism. After Desmond came out of his trance, Zoe escorted him away, only to be ambushed by Sayid. Sayid took Desmond away after killing two men and holding Zoe up. Ultimatum After losing Desmond, Zoe walked into the Man in Black's camp. She told him that they want Desmond back. She demonstrated their seriousness by ordering a mortar to be launched at near the camp. Later, when Sawyer's group arrived at the Hydra Island, a mortar was launched at the Man In Black's people, mortally wounding and killing them. The Man in Black rescued Jack from the attack. Attack by the Man in Black After locking the Candidates away in a cage, the team was attacked by the Man in Black. Their generator was cut off and the Candidates got away. Two were killed by the Man in Black at the Ajira plane. Counter-attack When the Candidates attempted to board the submarine, Widmore's team assaulted them. An unknown number were killed by Claire and The Man In Black. It is presumed they were all killed in this massacre, as none were seen again and Claire remained on Hydra Island unharmed until Richard, Miles, and Frank returned. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Position | History |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Charles Widmore |Leader | Known to have been on the Island since he was 17. Once the leader of the Others, Widmore was banished by Benjamin Linus in 1992 due to a relationship he had off-island, which resulted in the birth of Penelope Widmore. Charles attempted to find the Island ever since, claiming it to be his. He finally located the Island, under unknown circumstances, in 2007. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Zoe |Second-in-command | Zoe was a geophysicist hired by Charles Widmore to lead his team on the Island. Sawyer originally discovered Zoe on Hydra Island, near the pile of dead bodies of the passengers killed after the Ajira Flight 316 crash. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Mike |Sub Officer | On Widmore's submarine, which was offshore and traveling parallel to the Island, the officer using a periscope spotted a group of eight people on the beach, reporting "there are people on the beach" to Charles Widmore. He asked whether they should stop, however, Widmore commanded him to "proceed as planned." He was part of the group that captured Sawyer's group after they disembarked on Hydra Island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Paul |Employee | A technician who activated a switch that caused the death of Simmons. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Seamus |Employee | Alongside Zoe, Seamus was part of the team that accompanied Widmore to the Island. When Zoe failed at gaining Sawyer's trust and was held at gunpoint, she whistled and Seamus, alongside four of his compatriots, emerged from the tall grass and ambushed Sawyer. He was killed by Smoke Monster while guarding the caged Candidates. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Guard #1 |Employee | Together with Zoe and Guard #2, he escorted Desmond back to their base. Killed by Sayid. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Guard #2 |Employee | Together with Zoe and Guard #1, he escorted Desmond back to their base. Killed by Sayid. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Simmons |Employee | A technician and part of the team who set up the generator at the Hydra. Was killed when a technician prematurely switched on the generator, killing him with electromagnetism. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Wheeler |Employee | Guarding the Ajira plane. Killed by Locke. |} es:Equipo de Widmore Category:Character groups